


hold my hand when i get scared now

by alecsmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 7/11, Alec is there for Magnus, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bloom - Freeform, Domestic, Feelings, First Date, Friendship goals, Goofy smiles, Hidden Feelings, Human!Alec, Human!Magnus, I Love You, I wish it’s fluff, Just whole fluff, Love, Love Confession, Lovely, M/M, Oblivious Peeps, Parents, Problems, Smitten, There’s Smut I hope, They’ll fix it, This will escalate quick, Wow I love Malec, friends - Freeform, rain kiss, the start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: It’s 2 am.But Alec still texted him,“I’m on my way.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from troye sivan’s bloom because boii am i in love with that boy. this is a sappy idea i got from somewhere and i hope that you’ll love it as much as i loved writing it!
> 
> this was supposed to be a one-chaptered fic but well...

Alec set his phone down after reading Magnus’ tweets. His friend seemed to have a lot going on in his life, and tweeting at 2 am was what keeping him sane in those times.

Alec already told Magnus that he could talk to him about his problems because that was what friends were for, right? To be there for each other, support each other, build each other when something was tearing them down. But, Magnus kept on insisting that he didn’t want to be a burden to Alec even though Alec already assured him that he would never be a burden.

He stared at nothing in particular, thinking about what he could do. His eyes drifted to his phone then and he carefully picked it up, deciding to send Magnus a message.

**To: Magnus.**

**Read your tweets. Talk to me, Magnus**.

It took a few moments before he received a message from Magnus. Alec was actually worried when he didn’t get Magnus’ reply earlier.

**From: Magnus.**

**I’m okay, darling. Nothing to worry about. You should go to bed. It’s late.**

Alec rolled his eyes. If Magnus was being stubborn, then Alec would be, too.

**To: Magnus.**

**You need sleep more than I do, Magnus. And I wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully when I know that something’s bothering you. You know me.**

**From: Magnus.**

**My stubborn little angel. Believe me, Alexander, I’m fine. Nothing a good night sleep won’t fix.**

**To: Magnus.**

**I’ll bet you thousands of dollars that you’re not going to sleep, Magnus.**

**From: Magnus.**

**You got me there. You’re such a true friend.**

Alec sighed, smiling. Maybe Magnus didn’t want to talk about it through text messages. Maybe he wanted to talk to Alec in person, but it was late so he wasn’t saying anything about that. Since Alec can’t sleep and he wasn’t tired at all because he was way too worried about Magnus, he sent a message that Magnus wasn’t surely expecting.

**To: Magnus.**

**I’m on my way.**

**

Alec parked his car in front of Magnus’ place. When he sent that last message, he got a few replies from Magnus saying that he didn’t need to go and that he was really fine. Since Alec was stubborn, he still drove over because he wouldn’t forgive himself if he wasn’t there for his dearest friend.

He walked out of his car and jogged to Magnus’ front door, ringing the doorbell once, then twice. “Magnus?”

After a few minutes, the door swung open, revealing a very tired Magnus. He was just wearing a gold hoodie and sweatpants and he was barefooted. “You really did come,” he mumbled, then practically threw himself at Alec, Alec immediately catching him.

Alec ignored his rapid heartbeat, and was hoping that Magnus wouldn’t hear that. They stayed like that for a few moments before Magnus pulled back just enough to look at him, eyes questioning.

“I’m taking you to 7/11, Magnus.” Alec licked his lips as he watched Magnus’ expression soften, before the other buried his face on his chest, “then we’ll talk, okay?”

“You’re the bestest friend,” Magnus’ voice was muffled as he spoke, and Alec giggled, unable to stop himself. “I’m gonna marry you one day.”

Alec’s heart skipped a beat at that and he desperately wanted to get his mind off that statement, stopping himself from hoping. “Get your slippers. We’re leaving.”

It seemed like Magnus did not want to let go of his body, seeking comfort that only Alec could provide, but he still moved away to get his slippers and Alec’s eyes never left him as he did so.

**

“Take whatever you want, Magnus. We’re going to eat whatever.”

Alec was already picking some chips and he also had two gallons of ice cream in his hands. Magnus had argued that they didn’t need to have ice cream because there were no spoons, but still Alec insisted that they could borrow some in the store.

Alec shook his head when he saw that Magnus was about to protest. “No. Just get some food. Then relax.”

Magnus was just silent for a moment. “You’re not going to pay for all of these, are you?”

“I am,” Alec said with conviction, “and don’t fight me. I’m here to make you happy, ease all the tension, and fill you up with these foods. Okay?”

The other just pouted and walked over the chocolates area. Alec took that as a win, shaking his head fondly as he kept on looking for foods.

Then they were paying for their foods. The cashier was looking at them oddly (it was almost 3 am), but they both decided to dismiss her. Alec borrowed a spoon then.

The two walked over Alec’s car then and they sat on the compartment next to each other. Alec set the plastic bags behind him and took the ice cream gallons and spoons, handing one to Magnus which he took with a smile.

“Talk,” Alec muttered as he took a spoonful of his chocolate ice cream, “tell me what happened.”

Magnus never kept something from Alec, and Alec was the same. Well, not really. He was hiding something from Magnus and that was his feelings for him—

“They’re doing it again,” Magnus sighed out and Alec listened attentively, “fighting. As always. I just. I want it to stop. I’m so tired. I know that mom and dad are just together because of me. Mom doesn’t love dad anymore and dad wants a new family. It’s just...” Magnus took in a deep breath before letting it out, scooping a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

Alec pressed his lips together. Magnus was not looking at him while he was speaking; he was looking straight ahead and Alec was watching Magnus because he couldn’t find anything worthy to look at.

“I hate this, Alec,” Magnus said, defeated, “I hate that I have to deal with this. I just look at anything really to keep me from listening to their voices but it’s just... I feel like if I’m gone, like de—“

“No, no, no,” Alec mumbled quietly and he was shaking his head, knowing that where Magnus was going, “nothing would change if you did that, and you know that I’d be hurt.”

Magnus smiled at him and reached out to squeeze Alec’s hand, the air left Alec’s lungs. “I know, Alexander. You’re the reason why I’m still here. You keep me going.”

Alec ignored his fast heartbeat again. “That’s good. Because I wouldn’t forgive myself if something bad happened to you.”

Magnus hummed, then took his hand back to eat ice cream again. He even reached behind Alec to get some of the chips. “And I wouldn’t because I don’t want to hurt you.”

He was silent then, just staring at Magnus. Magnus was a strong guy and Alec would always be there to remind him that, because Magnus deserved to know how Alec admired him from the start. Magnus caught his gaze and he raised an eyebrow, Alec looking away, embarrassed. “Sorry, I just—“

“I’m too pretty?” Magnus joked, but it wasn’t a joke to Alec because he really was pretty, gorgeous even. “Believe me, I always stare at myself in the mirror.”

“God, you sound like Jace,” Alec said with an eye roll, “actually, no. He’s like, staring at his pictures and blushing because he’s pretty as he says.”

Magnus laughed out loud. Alec always took that as a win, because he loved making Magnus laugh. He was just too beautiful and Alec was tempted to capture the moment and burn it in his mind. “Oh, Alexander, I’d rather look at you than I look at myself. I mean, only if you’re with me. But when you’re not, I’d rather look at myself.”

Alec once again rolled his eyes. “I don’t blame you though.”

Magnus hummed. “I am that pretty, aren’t I?”

“Sure.” Alec filled his mouth with ice cream, not wanting to say anything else that could make his fascination for Magnus obvious.

“I know you think I’m pretty, darling,” Magnus sighed dreamily then playfully laid his head on Alec’s shoulder, looking up the sky. “I think you’re pretty, too.”

Alec bit his lip and he released a laugh, even though he felt like he was going to explode because of that compliment. “That’s something you don’t hear everyday.”

**

Magnus still had his head on Alec’s shoulder even though they had finished their ice creams. They were now munching on their chips, exchanging jokes with each other.

“Who’s the most handsome guy you know?” Magnus asked all of a sudden.

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders as he voiced his answer. “You, and that’s not a joke.”

Magnus playfully hit him on his chest. “Alexander, stop flattering me.”

“Never.” Alec turned on his seat to look at Magnus, smiling as Magnus grumbled. “I’m going to tell you everyday that you’re beautiful, amazing, thoughtful, loved, and everything else. Because I know that you deserve my compliments, and at least, you have something to hold onto when you feel down.”

Magnus’ lips quivered, as if he was about to cry and Alec cupped his cheeks, looking straight into his eyes, patiently waiting for Magnus to say something, anything, and he did. “I honestly don’t deserve you, angel.”

Alec’s arms were around Magnus in a heartbeat, comforting his friend. “And I don’t deserve you either. You’re strong. You’re everything that I’m not.”

“Shh.” Magnus reached out to place his finger over Alec’s lips, Alec raising his brows at the gesture. “Quiet, Alec. Maybe we don’t deserve each other but we have each other and that’s what matters, hm?”

Alec nodded his head then took his phone out, checking the time. “Oh, it’s 4 am.”

“That explains it,” Magnus said.

“That explains what?” But Alec already had the answer once Magnus yawned, resting his head back on Alec’s shoulder. His arms immediately wrapped around Magnus’ body. “Sleepy, huh?”

“Shut up,” Magnus mumbled weakly, making Alec chuckle.

“Go to sleep then.” Alec tightened his arms around Magnus, “I’ll hold you.”

That seemed to do it because Magnus let out a relieved sigh and he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to consume him. “Goodnight,” he mumbled quietly.

“Goodnight,” Alec mumbled back just as quietly.

Before he even knew it, Magnus was already asleep. Alec didn’t bother to move. He waited for a few minutes, hours, even, just holding Magnus, until he decided to carry him and set him on the backseat.

When everything was all set, he drove back to Magnus’ place.

**

Alec scooped Magnus back into his arms when they were at the male’s place.

Magnus immediately cuddled into his chest, sighing, and it made Alec smile, pressing a kiss on his temple then knocking on the door, hoping that someone was still awake. Well, it was almost 6 am...

Asmodeus opened the door and looked at the two, his expression stern — but his face softened when he saw the two. He reached out to comb his fingers through his son’s hair, before turning his attention to Alec. “Thank you, Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec always knew that Asmodeus was a very professional and stern man, but seeing him look at Magnus like that — like the father he was to Magnus — made Alec smile. “You don’t have to thank me, Sir. Magnus is my friend, and I’ll always be here for him.”

Asmodeus stepped back. “Take him to his room, and if you want, you could stay. Get some sleep yourself.”

“It’s okay, Sir,” Alec said, “I’ll just... bring Magnus to his room and go back home.”

“If you say so,” Asmodeus shrugged.

Alec gave a kind smile before he made his way upstairs to Magnus’ room. He carefully laid him down to his bed, watching him for a few before leaning down again to kiss him on his forehead, mumbling a small “sleep well”.

Then, he left the room and made his way towards his car.

**

Alec startled awake when his alarm rang. He grumbled, then turned it off, reaching out to look at his phone.

He got a new message from Magnus.

**From: Magnus.**

**Thank you, Alexander. You are appreciated. I’m coming over, I hope you’ve got a good sleep. I love you.**

His face flushed a different shades of red and he dropped his phone to bury his face on his pillow, screaming internally.

He didn’t know why he was reacting like this but maybe it was because Magnus told him he loved him, even though that was because they were friends.

But still, it made Alec’s heart beat fast.

“Alec! Magnus is downstairs!” Isabelle knocked on his door carefully but she was actually screaming. “He’s looking for you!”

“Yes, yes, tell him I’ll just take a shower!”

Okay, Alec thought, I need to breathe. It was Magnus, they were gonna hangout, and Alec would ask him out.

He was ready now. Absolutely motivated.


	2. you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now?

As he descended down the stairs, his eyes flickered down to where Magnus was, who was seated on their couch. He was happily talking to Jace and Max, making Alec smile from where he was.

“You’re such a lucky boy,” Isabelle muttered because she was suddenly beside him, then playfully bumped her shoulder on his (but she was too small). “Let’s go, Alec.”

“You’re coming with us?” Alec looked at his sister incredulously, wanting some privacy already.

Isabelle rolled her eyes then. “Duh. Of course not. I know that you two needs some time and privacy. I’m just telling you to speed up your movements because you wouldn’t want your... friend waiting.”

He decided not to talk then because he knew that he would just start stuttering and stuffs. Instead, he walked over the living room then pressed a kiss on Max’ forehead, then patted Jace on the shoulder. “Good morning!”

“It’s 2 pm, Alec,” Max spoke with an eye roll, something that probably ran in the family, “but that’s not something new. You sleep late nowadays.”

Alec hummed before he took a seat next to Magnus — giving him a warm hug that made his insides melt. “I just needed to do some stuffs.”

“I wonder what you mean about ‘stuffs’.” Isabelle walked over them and kissed Jace and Max’ foreheads, then to Alec and Magnus. “Anyway, I’m leaving. I have some ‘stuffs’ to do, too.”

Alec just shrugged his shoulders. “Be safe, and don’t come home too late, Isabelle.”

“You too.” She threw them a wink before leaving.

He released a small sigh before turning his attention to Magnus who was watching him the whole time. “How did you sleep?”

“Oh, I slept wonderful,” Magnus sighed out dreamily, “thank you. So much.”

Alec wanted to lean in and kiss Magnus because he felt like it was the best thing to do in that situation, but at the same time, he didn’t because he was scared that Magnus would be mad at him. He wouldn’t handle the rejection.

So, instead, he just stared at him, wondering what he did to deserve Magnus, because he still couldn’t believe that he had this friendship with him.

That was, until, Jace cleared his throat.

Right. He was there. Alec averted his eyes and looked down, face flushed.

“Max, let’s make some sandwich, I’m starving,” Jace told Max and the boy immediately jumped, walking over Jace to wrap his hands over Jace’s, practically dragging his brother.

Oh, remind him to thank Jace. And Max. He always did anyway.

Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, turning the male to him. “Where do you want to go?”

He wanted to say that he could go anywhere, really, as long as Magnus was with him and that was what mattered. “Anywhere, really. I mean, I haven’t really eaten anything because I mostly just woke up...”

Magnus grinned, reaching out to pinch Alec’s cheek. “Come on, I’ll take you to McDonalds. I know you’re a sucker for fries. My treat.”

And really, Alec wouldn’t say no to that.

**

**@magnusbane**

**— @aleclightwood, you’re the bestest friend ever.**

**@ragnorfell**

**— @magnusbane @aleclightwood i am very offended. hmph.**

**@magnusbane**

**— @ragnorfell @aleclightwood oops. sorry not sorry, my cabbage.**

**@catarinaloss**

**— @magnusbane @aleclightwood @ragnorfell shut up, ragnor, you know what he means.**

Alec can’t wipe his smile off his face as he read those tweets. He was happy that he was able to help Magnus; it was such an honor to be friends with him.

He was sat on their table while waiting for Magnus, who was currently ordering their foods. Since Magnus was still busy, Alec decided to check Magnus’ tweets to see if something was still bothering him.

**@magnusbane’s tweets**

**you’re the definition of home.**

**you make me feel special.**

**you make me smile.**

**you complete me.**

**you’re my rock in my moments of weakness.**

**you are someone who understands me, and i honestly don’t deserve you.**

**you are my soulmate.**

**you’re you.**

Alec didn’t want to assume that those tweets were about him but he can’t help it. Those tweets made him smile even though he wasn’t sure if they were for him, but still.

He looked over Magnus who was walking towards him, holding the tray with their foods. Alec’s mouth immediately watered at the sight of the french fries.

“You’re happy. What’s up?” Magnus asked with a small smile while setting their tray down, then took a seat across Alec.

“There’s a reason to be happy.” That was a dumb answer but he just can’t say that he was happy because Magnus was there for him.

For once, Alec felt appreciated. And it felt good, knowing that Magnus meant every words sincerely.

Magnus hummed then took his food which was a burger, then sneaked a fry from Alec. Alec wasn’t mad. “I’m glad. Happy looks good on you.”

Alec rolled his eyes but his smile never left. “To you too. And you’re the bestest friend too.”

“You saw the tweets?” Magnus looked surprised at that, because Alec barely tweeted, really, he was mostly reading other people’s tweets.

“Yes, Ragnor seemed offended. I wonder what Cat meant though.” He shoved his fries in his mouth.

Magnus shook his head fondly. “Don’t worry about them, dearest. Let’s eat. But we’ll have to visit the gym the next day.”

“Yeah, we need to burn all of these.” Alec didn’t mind if he’d have to workout hard, especially if it was fries and Magnus. Oops.

Magnus nodded. “Not now though. Right now, we need to eat.”

“Of course,” Alec paused. “How are you now? Did you talk to your father?”

Magnus took a bite on his burger. “No. They were already gone when I woke up. Nothing new.”

He nodded in understanding. “I see... Are you planning on talking to them?”

“You know I’m not in good terms with them, Alexander,” he breathed out, “so no. I don’t want to.”

Alec’s mind wandered back to when Asmodeus looked at Magnus fondly, his eyes were the proof that he cared for his child. He knew that his parents cared about Magnus and Magnus cared about his parents, which was why them fighting was affecting him so much. Maybe, it Magnus talked to them, they would resolve this issue.

He must’ve been quiet because Magnus placed his hand over his on the table, making Alec go back to the real world. “You spaced out. What were you thinking about?”

“Uh, nothing,” Alec answered with a smile, “don’t worry about it, Magnus.”

The other male huffed. “If you want to talk about something—“

“It’s fine, really.” He realized that he wasn’t in the place to talk about Magnus’ parents because he wasn’t even a member in their family. “It’s nothing.”

Magnus hummed, then took another bite on his burger, retrieving his hand. “If you say so. Just know that I’m here, okay?”

Alec smiled. “Okay.”

**

“Where should we go next?” Magnus asked.

After they ate at McDonalds, they went out and now they were both wondering where to go because they absolutely didn’t want to leave.

Alec looked around, then, something caught his eye. His face immediately brightened up because it was something that he wanted to do, but he wasn’t sure if Magnus would appreciate it. With that thought, he just dropped the idea and just shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Oh, you do.” Magnus poked him on his side making Alec squirm, “your face brightened up before it closed off. Alexander, what is it?”

Alec sighed. “I just saw the archery arena, and thought that we could go there. But I know that you are not a fan of archery so I deci—“

He was cut off by Magnus’ finger on his lips, and that grin that was sporting his face. “Let’s go!” He dragged Alec towards the arena even though he was still complaining.

They went in immediately and Alec was in awe as he saw the bows and quivers that were hanging on the wall. The place wasn’t full, and Alec pouted because people really didn’t appreciate archery as much as he did. Magnus dragged him towards the bows and quivers, patting him on his back comfortingly.

“Pick your weapon!” Magnus cheered, “then I’m gonna watch and support you.”

“Or I could teach you,” Alec threw absentmindedly. Well, it wasn’t a big deal, right? Teaching Magnus archery...

It looked like Magnus wasn’t opposed to the idea because his face instantly brightened up. “Yes please.”

Alec took a bow in his hands then the arrows, before looking for a target. Since the place wasn’t full, it was easy to look for a target. Magnus was just behind him.

He notched an arrow and aimed for the target, before releasing it. Bull’s eye. “Yes!”

Behind him, Magnus clapped his hands proudly. “Another one!”

He took another arrow and notched it once again, making sure to aim it. When he released it, the arrow sliced through the first one, making Magnus gasp. Alec turned his head, looking at Magnus with a proud smirk.

“Alexander!” Magnus looked at him, disbelief crossed over his features, “I can’t believe this is the first time you’ve shown me your archery skills! We’ve been friends for 5 years!”

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “Magnus, I’ve told you that I do archery—“

“But you never invited me here!” There was no heat in his words, they were just teasing. “You’re just so damn good.”

“I know.” Alec was still smirking, “but come here, let me teach you.”

Almost hesitantly, Magnus stepped forward and took the bow that Alec was handing him. He just looked at it and up at Alec, wondering.

Alec made his way behind Magnus and held his arms, lifting them up slightly. “Try aiming for the target. Let me see how good your posture is.”

Magnus shrugged his shoulders as he faced the target, raising the bow and aiming. “Like this?”

Alec hummed, but his hands stayed on Magnus’ arms. He gripped on them to raise his hands slightly, getting a better aim. “Like that.”

He dismissed the fact that they were close to each other physically. Alec’s mind was on teaching Magnus, nothing more nothing else.

Magnus’ hair smelled sandalwood. Alec closed his eyes as he took a sniff, releasing a deep breath afterwards. The other male turned to look at him, frowning, but a smirk was tugging on his lips. “Enjoying yourself?”

Alec stepped back and cleared his throat, looking at anywhere but Magnus. “I’m just teaching you.”

“I know,” Magnus put his hands down, but he was still frowning. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“It’s okay,” he said hurriedly, “it’s really okay. Not your fault.”

Magnus watched him for a moment, before dismissing the topic. “Okay, now just teach me how to hit the target. I wanna slice through your arrow.”

Alec shook his head, picking an arrow up and notching it on the bowstring. “Hold it.”

Magnus notched the string back with the arrow now, then aimed for the target. Alec was just standing behind him then released the arrow — it landed just below Alec’s arrow. “Damn it! It’s close!”

Even though Magnus thought that it wasn’t enough, Alec was actually proud that the arrow hit the target, but not quite the bull’s eye. “Come on! When I first tried archery, I didn’t even hit the target. I was 9.”

Magnus gave him an eye roll. “Duh, that was 11 years ago! You were 9! I’m 20! See the difference.”

“Shh,” Alec hushed, then wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulders, “I’ll buy you some ice cream to cheer you up. My treat.”

**

It was around 8 pm when the two of them decided to walk over the Central Park. The place was quiet because it was already night time compared to when it was morning or noon.

They sat on the bench next to each other, just staring right ahead. It was a comfortable silence.

After they got some ice cream, they went to an amusement park and screamed their frustrations out. After that, they had an early dinner at Jade Wolf’s. All in all, they did so many things that day but neither wanted to go back home.

Maybe that was why they were at the park. They did not want to leave, and even just sitting in silence was enough. That was until Alec remembered something.

He was supposed to ask Magnus out. That was his initial plan for the day but he wasn’t able to fulfill it because he had so much fun. Alec shook his head before breathing out deeply, turning in his seat to face his companion. “Uh... Magnus?”

The other immediately turned towards him, eyes curious. “Yes, Alexander?”

“I just...” Dammit, Alec, “I wanna ask you something.”

“What is it?” Magnus raised his brows.

Alec took a deep breath and bowed down, finding Magnus’ hand. To anchor himself, he took his hand and squeezed it; he was feeling calm suddenly. “I’ve known you for long. You’ve been here for me, my whole life. Well, not technically but you’re still here. I cherish our friendship, so much, so I don’t wanna ruin it. But I just...” He took a deep breath again, knowing that he needed it, “Would you like to go out with me?”

Magnus looked at him, giving him a silly look that made Alec’s face drop, releasing Magnus’ hand.

“Sorry,” he uttered, but Magnus was still looking at him with that silly face.

It stayed like that for a few, Alec just looking down, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt before Magnus lifted his head up, looking straight into his hazels. “Why did you have to ask me that? Isn’t it obvious?”

“Huh?” he asked stupidly.

Magnus sighed, still holding his gaze. “Of course. I would love to go out with you. It’s only a matter of time.”

Alec’s jaw dropped and he squeezed his eyes shut — his whole body shivering. “Oh god you said yes,” he mused in disbelief, “I thought—“

“Alexander,” Magnus cooed, “we’ve been friends for what, 5 years? In those years I’ve met the real you and I already fell for you. Oh please.”

“Y—You fell for me?”

Magnus pouted, cupping Alec’s cheeks with both of his hands. “Oh, my oblivious angel. Yes, Alexander, I’ve fallen for you.”

Alec gasped before his face broke into a full-blown smile. “Fuck yes!”

He was about to hug Magnus when suddenly the rain started to pour. He grumbled, then realized that they were wet, Magnus dragged him and ran with him, looking for somewhere to stay.

But he didn’t let Magnus get away. They were on the sidewalk, the rain still pouring when they both stopped walking, facing each other. Magnus looked beautiful there, even though the male would probably say that he looked hideous, but to Alec, nothing was more beautiful than Magnus.

Without thinking much about it, he pulled Magnus by his jacket, smashing their mouths together, because now he can, and he couldn’t wait. Their lips moved in a dance they shared, Magnus’ fingers twirling around his strands while Alec just pulled Magnus even closer if that was even possible.

A raindrop hit his nape and he shivered pleasantly, still kissing Magnus fiercely and Magnus chuckled against his lips as he felt that, the rain still wetting them.

When they pulled away, much air was needed but Alec couldn’t find himself to care. They must look weird right now, but they didn’t care, as long as they were happy.

“I love you,” Alec mumbled before pulling Magnus in a hug, Magnus returning it immediately.

“I know. I love you too.”

It wasn’t the perfect place but it was the perfect thing in the world. Alec wouldn’t have it any other way.

He pulled back, looking at Magnus who was beaming up at him. “The date... Tomorrow?”

Magnus nodded instantly like he couldn’t even wait for the main event. “Tomorrow.”

Then they were walking back home, smile never left their faces.

He was glad that Alec had this, after a few years, he had this.


End file.
